oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Croconon
; Himself | occupation = (Former) ; Mercenary | residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = : During the early years of his mercenary career, he was granted the epithet by the . | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = Unknown 30 (Biologically) | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = August 12th | height = 627.38 cm (20'7") }} is a Crocodonian Reptilinoid, and is also known as . Croconon is a travelling , roaming the Seven Seas taking upon jobs, willing to kill anyone for a good price. He is also an , and is often asked to provide information by many, including . Appearance A whopping twenty feet seven inches in height, Croconon is a monster in both appearance and in personality. Even amongst other Crocodon’s, Croconon is taller than the norm, as they usually end up around ten feet in height. Croconon, similar to other prominent figures is a towering force of nature, able to intimidate others into surrender just from his visual aesthetic alone. His green scaly skin a staple tone for all Crocodon’s, has become a signature trait for the mercenary, and is one of the more prominent methods to locate the beast in a busy crowd. Another thing most commonly noticed upon first glance of the beast is his lack of any hair. He is indeed bald, his head covered in more of his scales. The mercenary is slightly vain about this, and is a prime method to anger the Reptilinoid. Croconon is much more well-built than others, and is noted to be extremely muscular, a feat of which he is proud of, saying it makes him more ‘human’. Due to his physique, and his unique physiology, Croconon appears to be ridiculously strong, and he does not disappoint anyone that would rightfully assume so. As in terms of clothing, Croconon does not wear much, save for a simple pair of brown jeans as well as a black belt with a golden buckle. The buckle itself weighs fourty pounds, and is pure gold. It is one of Croconon’s prize possessions, and he will guard it closely. Croconon also has his lower arms wrapped in bandages, something he has done from a young age as he thought, and still thinks of it as ‘cool’. His appearance greatly differed when he was a slave. Unlike his current appearance, he wasn’t able to shave off his shoulder scales, and thus as a slave, they were much more spiked and more of an annoyance to Croconon than anything. He wore wrist weights with a ball and chain attached to it, one on each arm, each weighing a bit under one hundred kilos. He also adorned ankle cuffs with more weights, weighing sixty kilos each. He also wore orange jumpsuit pants, and a large neck cuff of sorts. Personality “A raging beast with the heart of a child.” Is a phrase that those close to Croconon would agree describes the beast. Despite being called an , Croconon does have a more peaceful side, and has been known to show it towards people he feels a strong kinship with, and although he does not have many friends, Croconon is known to more loyal to an individual than their own family member would. Croconon is known to be highly aggressive to the general public, often picking fightsBeauty and the Beast: Croconon is seen to keep fuelling the fire of battle between himself and Windsor D. Esperanza. with others simply for the sheer adrenaline of combat that rushes through him afterwards. Croconon enjoys the rush of combat, and has been noted to even sabotage his own jobs if it means he is able to initiate combat with an individualConflicting Interests: Croconon doesn't fight back against the neural waves, sensing that he didn't truly mind being stopped mid-job.. Occasionally, Croconon’s aggressive nature has been known to get the best of him, despite his insurance that he consistently tries his best to keep his calm. Despite being such an aggressive monster, Croconon does have a peaceful side, much to the surprise of those whom have made their assumption within the first few seconds of simply laying their eyes upon him. However, Croconon does not show this more compassionate side of him to merely anyone, only to people whom he feels a strong kinship towards, such as Kōkō Tsubasa and ???. Croconon is one of the most loyal individuals in the Seven Seas, and unlike pirates and some marines will never betray you. This not only stems from the psychological trauma Croconon experienced as a slave, but a sense of longing. As Croconon has never had a family, he believes that by being immensely loyal to those he shares a strong bond with, he will be able to feel something similar to that of a familial bond, something he wishes to experience. With very few friends, Croconon does have the feel of small family, and is willing to die in order to protect those he cares for. History The Birth of a Prince Slavery A Beast's Revenge Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Even amongst a world filled to the brim with beings of immense strength, the sheer physical strength that Croconon possesses is beyond phenomenalBeauty and the Beast: Croconon is seen accidentally creating a hole in a door by simply knocking on it.Beauty and the Beast: Croconon is seen ripping out a large marble pillar to use as a weapon with one arm.Beauty and the Beast: Croconon is seen lifting up a chunk of a marble floor with his left arm and hurdling it towards his opponent.. Even from the young age of fourteen, Croconon was performing manual labour that multiple would have trouble with. The Reptilinoid is considered as a deadly force of nature due to his strength alone, able to break apart islands with his strength alone. Not only is Croconon immensely strong, but he can take hitsBeauty and the Beast: Croconon is seen using his palm to block incoming bullets, not doing much pain to the creature. that can shatter buildings. The way that Croconon is able to do such is via his highly durable body, a trademark feature found in multiple...TBA Reptilinoid King Arts Techniques Spinning Reptile Strike: After launching himself into the air, Croconon begins to spin at high speeds, and fly towards a target at high speedsBeauty and the Beast: Croconon is seen naming and then using the technique.. Invisible Scale Rain: Lashing out his arms, scales launch off, moving at such high speed they seem almost invisible. The patch of skin left vulnerable by the absence of scales grow back after eight secondsBeauty and the Beast: Croconon is seen naming and then using the technique.. Battleaxe Prowess Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia *Croconon's appearance is based on that of Killer Croc from DC Comics. References Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Reptilinoids